wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Azalea
__NOEDITSECTION__ Azalea is a young SkyWing, born approximately nine months before Ex-Queen Scarlet's death. She is young, shy but positive. Always helping others. She has a large vocabulary for her age, often called a bookworm. She is well loved, her problems never that large. She likes the name Aza, an adorable dragonet. Ａｐｐｅａｒａｎｃｅ Azalea has soft red scales, with hints of orange. Her underbelly is a similarly soft sandy peach. Her wing membranes are coppery, her spine and horns slightly darker. Her eyes are bright amber. She is thin and small, an agile dragonet. Aza's horns are gently curved, her wings made for speed. Her wings sport soft, chubby muscles, her body rounded with youth. Ｐｅｒｓｏｎａｌｉｔｙ Azalea is shy at first, wary of new dragons and places. She takes a bit, but soon warms up the dragons she likes, talking and helping them when possible. She forgives others easily, allowing others to try again after bad days and such. Aza gladly comforts others, doing her best to make sure they are okay. She is smart, and makes quick connections between thoughts. She is very resourceful, using nearby items to help herself and others. She reads, sometimest too much. She enjoys studying things found in nature. Sometimes, she can get angry, snapping at others. It usually only happens when others do it first, but too heated of an arguement, and she suddenly won't forgive so easily. Aza is complicated, her actions never completely laid bare, but it can be attempted, if never succeeded. Ｈｉｓｔｏｒｙ Aza was born, nine months before the war ended. Her sister suggested her name, her mother her nickname. Her father was in the battlefield at this time. She grew up taught about other tribes, all they're shortcomings and nothing of their abilities. It painted a negative view of all other tribes, as well as hybrids. Azalea was there when Prince Cliff was taken by Ex-Queen Scarlet. She was fearful that day, like everyone else, but soon he returned, the true queen as well. She started seeing other tribes in a new light. Around this time, she met Clementine, a bouncy RainWing. They became fast friends, exploring the mountains together, gossiping about NightWings, RaingWings, and Skywings. Having two tribes in one territory fascinated her. Aza wanted to go to Jade Mountain, but didn't get in. She still hoped to, despite everything that happened with Darkstalker. Nearing adulthood, Aza is starting to gain independence. Ｒｅｌａｔｉｏｎｓｈｉｐｓ Father: He is nice, but too often away from home. He tries to make her opinion matchs his too much, but Aza loves him anyway. Mother: She is wonderful. The origin of Aza's nickname, so thoughtful and kind. Sometimes too overprotective, but isn't that her job? Hestia: Snaps at her a lot. Not as graceful as her name suggest. It is a strange joy to beat Hestia at something, anything. Of course, sisters love each other, even when annoyed. Clem: She is a wonderful friend. A bit too careless and reckless, but still nice. Can be a bit annoyingly loud at times. Still good though. Ｔｒｉｖｉａ *Aza is left handed *She loves chocolate *Her nickname was inspired by Turtles All the Way Down :*To the end of the alphabet and back *She is skilled with comebacks Ｇａｌｌｅｒｙ File:Aza.jpg|Aza, by me (...Mountain Lily...) File:Cloudssss.png|Aza, by Grapecakes. Thank you! 20180513 114338.jpg|Aza, by Jos98ie, ty! Azaleabounce.gif|Bouncy Aza by AnAngrySquirrel, she's adorable!!! Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Dragonets Category:SkyWings Category:Occupation (Student)